


The Hitchhiker's Guide to Going Down On Your Girlfriend

by Alexilulu



Category: Highway Blossoms (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Marina's sexual prowess could use some work, and Amber is ready and willing to put in the time to make sure she gets plenty of practice.





	The Hitchhiker's Guide to Going Down On Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing this wonderful game, I couldn't help but feel awful for both of them because of that second sex scene...Amber shouldn't have to fake an orgasm!! Teach your girl, girl. Also some light plot for what I think Amber would do now that they're filthy rich and can go anywhere and do basically anything.

The first time Marina went down on me, I put her, well, subpar performance down to nerves. I should know from experience how terrifying it is to be kissing a girl one minute, and then to be an inch from her pussy, getting told to eat her like you’re starving. I was terrible, my first time, even! Nobody teaches you in sex ed how to keep a steady pace or what’s a good reaction and what’s a bad reaction to something you just stuck your tongue in, let alone that the g spot is a myth and you just need to work the clit like a normal person.

Hell, I feel awful about that first time...I should have just told her what to do, given her any guidance at all, but noooo, I had to fake it, so now she thinks she’s doing it right. Do I even have the heart to tell her? It’s only been a few days since then, and luckily her mind has been more on the sights than me. 

We passed through LA after Coachella wound up to dump the gold and get some stuff taken care of; new mattress for the bed was at the top of both of our lists, unsurprisingly. Once that was done, we took off pretty much immediately; Marina apparently has a lot of trouble with city smells, which is a little sad but also sort of funny. So, in order to spare her the much more awful stink of I-5 cutting straight through 5000 cow farms, we’re driving up the Pacific Coast Highway on Route 101, taking in the sea and all the greenery we can find.

Unfortunately, Route 101 is also a total tourist trap, apparently, so we keep stopping for kitschy crap I wouldn’t give the time of day to that Marina utterly adores. We have 3 new commemorative plates in a cabinet rattling around and my keys have a little chain emblem thing that says I DROVE THE PACIFIC COAST HIGHWAY in big bright acrylic letters hand-painted on some metal. I’m positive the paint chipped the second i put them in my pocket. And of course, she’s got enough junk food to kill a lesser woman from a half-dozen rest stop gas stations. I don’t know how she packs it away, but…

Does she have to suck her lollipop like that? Is she doing it to tease me? If she is, it’s working. I’m lucky that there’s not THAT much traffic and we’re on an inland portion of the road, so I’m probably safe if I lose track of the road when I get distracted watching it move slowly in and out of her lips, complete with all the lewd sucking sounds you can imagine. She does notice when I do actually drift out of the lane watching her, but I fake a yawn make a joking excuse about caffeine deficiency, so we pull over in a cafe parking lot and make some more for both of us. Guess we won’t be sleeping until way late tonight…

* * *

 

Sure enough, we’re both wide awake when we stop for the night in Oceano; we didn’t make a ton of progress, to be honest, but we’re not in a hurry. I’ve kind of just been winging it on where we’re headed, since Marina’ll go anywhere I want to, but I figure she’d probably lose her shit at something big and green, so we’re headed for the Redwoods up in Yosemite, then we’ll just...figure it out, I guess? Just like we’re figuring out everything else. After we stopped for coffee, Marina held hands with me while I drove one-handed the rest of the day, giving me looks and smiling every so often the whole time. Gee, it’s almost like she  _ loves _ you, Amber. 

So that’s why we’re sitting on the couch in the RV, Marina leaning on my right side and stuffing her crazily long hair down my throat. She could probably use a shower, eventually, but I don’t really mind. Not like we sweat much in here, so mostly it’s just the smell of her skin and a hint of oil. It’s nice, actually, relaxing in a way. I’ve got my arm around her waist, and the tape deck is playing some cheesy slow-dance jazz I found at the bottom of the box. No rushing, no weird prospector gold, no Mariah and them. Just a nice night after a nice day. May there be a hundred thousand more like it. 

“Hey, Amber?” Marina’s turned sideways in her seat and is looking up at me now while I try to figure out how many years a hundred thousand days would be, so I blink and try to focus. Somewhere in there my hand shifted from her stomach to her hip, but she doesn’t seem to have noticed, so I leave it there.

“Yeah?”

“You know, it’s pretty late.”

“Yeah, but I’m not really tired.”

“Me either. But…” She doesn’t look away, but even thinking about what she’s trying to convey by asking me to go to bed with her is making her as red as a cherry, right to the tips of her ears. God, seeing her like this is so, so unbearably cute. I can’t help but tease her a little. Just a little, I swear.

“But? Do you want to do something on the bed?” Somehow, her ears grow redder. 

“I...wanna go on the bed, and…” She buries her face in her hands. “Aaahhhhhh, I can’t!” I grin, sliding my hand down from her hip to the top of her butt and pinching her through the fabric of the dress. Naturally, she shrieks and presses herself away from the pain and further into me, freezing once she realizes her chest is pressed against mine and our faces are centimeters away from one another.

“Did you want…” I brush her hair out of her face, leaning in and giving her a slow kiss, dragging my teeth across her lower lip when we break away. “That? Or maybe something...else?” 

I keep the hand that pinched her firmly where it is, using my left to cup her breast through her clothes, and she squeaks, her hands balled into fists in her lap. She doesn’t speak up immediately, and I don’t move, giving her some time to think while I try not to whoop out loud at the feeling of her under my hands. It’s the third time I’ve gotten to really touch her, but it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it. 

“I...wanna go down on you again.” Oh, shit. I clamp down on the sudden panic, biting my tongue. She’s so bad at it, but...god, she’s so earnest. Okay, I just have to hint at what to do, I guess? I give her my best smile to cover up all the anxiety bubbling up, and nod. The way she smiles melts my heart, and I kiss her again, just to give myself some more time to try to calm down. At least I don’t have to teach her how that works, I guess? ...Wow, that’s kind of a shitty thing to think, Amber. Jesus. Luckily, I don’t have time to berate myself, because Marina pulls me to my feet and leads me into the bedroom with our hands linked.

“You know, this’ll be the first time we get to really test this bed out.” Marina’s blush had receded, but returns immediately with the minor flirtation. She smiles, but bumps me with the heel of her hand against my shoulder.

“Quiet, you, it took enough courage for me to do this without you messing with me!” She positions me in front of the bed and lightly shoves me back onto it. Not exactly the toppest move I’ve ever seen, but I go along with it, sprawling out over our new, clean sheets and stretching my arms out above my head, since I know the first thing she’ll want to do is take off my shirt. I take the time to grab the pillows from the end of the bed and stuff them under my back, so I can get a good look at the action and try to guide her. Instead of coming up for my shirt she is instead, to my surprise, struggling with the fly of my jeans for a few seconds before yanking them down my legs. 

“Babe?” I sit up my on elbows, looking down at her, and she looks confused back up at me from the end of the bed, still fully dressed. 

“Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Skipping foreplay before going down on somebody usually isn’t a good idea.”

“Wh-wasn’t the kissing enough?” Oh, honey. There’s so much for you to learn.

“Kissing’s nice, but I’m not gonna get turned on by a minute’s worth of tongue. Tease me a little first, okay?”

“Teasing? Like...what?”

“Like, running your tongue around on my inner thighs, my vulva, caressing stuff through my underwear. ...A little biting, if you feel ok doing it. Not to draw blood, just...You gotta get me going before my cup will runneth over, you know?” Marina tilts her head, clearly not getting it, and I groan. “You gotta get me wet before going down on me.” 

“Ohh! Right. Okay, I’m starting then!” I nod, flopping back down onto my pillow mound and closing my eyes. She’s new to this, don’t hold it against her. Just give her guidance when she needs it, no big deal. Marina’s tongue starts right where my panties meet my leg, running slowly from the bottom up, and I can’t help but shiver at her touch. With a little bit of practice, she might be really good at this…

Seconds melt into minutes of her teasing me just like I told her, caresses of fingers and tongue turning to nails digging into my thigh that makes me gasp, kisses to my entrance sending shivers down my legs. It’s all I can do not to lock my legs around her and just have her do that forever, but I want her to learn at her own pace. At the very least, I’m distinctly aware of how wet my panties have gotten from her attention and my own arousal. And yet...she keeps going. There’s a point where teasing becomes torture, and we passed it about three minutes ago. I wanted to let her learn at her own pace, but her own pace might kill me, so…

“B-babe, that’s enough.” Her head immediately snaps up from dragging her tongue in circles around my pussy, concern in her eyes. “I mean I’m r-ready.” I can’t keep the quaver out of my voice from how badly I actually want her to do the damn thing. 

“O-okay!” She pulls my panties off slowly, the friction of cloth against my clit driving me nuts until she gets them off of me, after what feels like a year of sustained effort. I don’t have any time to recover, though, because Marina starts at once, her tongue moving in and out of me at an irregular pace, seemingly at random. It’s less erotic, more confusing and a little frustrating. For her part, Marina is totally focused on the task, so she doesn’t notice me gritting my teeth. Okay. Just gonna...show her where to go. Gentle guidance.

I reach out a hand onto the top of her head and hold her in place firmly, so she actually stays inside me instead of this in than out bullshit. Her eyes rotate up to me, and I nod to her to keep going, so she keeps going, actually exploring my folds instead of just tickling them. She keeps her eyes on me, so she notices when I react with a gasp or closing my eyes, and keeps revisiting those spots every so often as she continues plumbing the depths of my pussy. After a couple minutes of that, she’s actually keeping me right on the edge with this back and forth, so much so that I’m getting really tired, the muscles in my pelvis crying out for release along with the rest of me. 

So I act a little more forcefully, pressing her head into me a little harder so that her nose comes into contact with my clit, and gently wiggle my hand back and forth on her head until she gets the message, using the movement of her head to nuzzle it with her nose, driving me further and further until I go flying over the edge into orgasm with a screech, my legs shooting out straight past her and my hand falling to my side as she keeps going, riding through my contractions until I go limp, panting and drenched in sweat. Marina crawls into bed next to me by the time i’m coherent enough to notice, having apparently changed out of her dress into her pajamas; somewhere in LA she ended up finding a really cute pair of flannel sleep pants with frogs patterned over it. She leans in to kiss me, and as a pleasant surprise I only catch a hint of myself in the flavors of her mouth, replaced mostly by the taste of sugar and fruit juice. She smiles when we pull back and notices my surprise.

“I noticed you didn’t react great last time, so I grabbed some mouthwash at that last stop. Was the flavor ok?”

“Only you would find a sugary mouthwash, Marina.” She pokes me in the forehead, still smiling.

“It’s not real sugar! It just tastes like it. I always hated the flavor of Listerine my family used, but now I don’t have to share with everybody, so I get to pick what I want.” I sit up, stripping out of my shirt and popping my bra off, casting both down into the near pile Marina made with my bottoms, and flopping back onto the bed next to her, my pillow mountain freshly moved back to the top of the bed where they belong by Marina while I was sitting up. “Aren’t you gonna change?”

“Babe, it took all my energy I had left to get out of those, there is no way I’m standing in the next 20 minutes. You did good.” I pat her on the head, but she looks confused.

“I did good the other time, right?”

“...Y-yeah, definitely. I just showed you some stuff I knew I like, so you did even better. That’s all.” She purses her lips at me, then nods, curling up closer to me until we’re nose to nose again. Her breath really does smell fresh, like she just ate a very hygienic bowl of fruit salad. There’s a joke about peaches I could make here, but I’m not going to. “Are you okay if you don’t get some reciprocity right this second? I wasn’t joking when I said I might not be able to walk for a little bit.”

“Mmm...I’ll forgive it, just this once. You’d better make it count in the morning, though.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll rise to the occasion. I’m definitely ready to sleep now, though.” Marina yawns, stretching her arms past me and pulling my head level with her chest. With a bit of shuffling, we get the blanket over ourselves, and I try to ignore the wet spot down at my feet that I caused. It’s right where I like to put my foot...

“Me too.” I rub my cheek against her chest, getting a little laugh from her, and sigh. 

“Good night, babe.” Marina doesn’t respond, having apparently already closed her eyes, her slow breaths ruffling the top of my hair. I close my eyes too, well and truly content for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, do you get the hitchhiker joke. She was a hitchhiker, so she's the hitchhiker in the guide. I did that completely by accident until one of my friends who beta read this commented that it was incredibly funny. It was just a placeholder name...
> 
> This ended up being a lot of fun to write, I don't typically work in first person perspective so it was a fun challenge to try to match the VN's perspective and writing style while still injecting my own style with it.


End file.
